The Story of Us
by WoopWoop87
Summary: *CHAPTER 14...REALLY SHORT! * The full story of Connie and Guy starting from the beginning. Also focuses on the other Ducks. NOT COMPLETE! Please R
1. The Meeting

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_By: WoopWoop87_

_Plot Summary:  My version of the relationship between Guy and Connie.  I'm going to try to make it into a sort of romantic comedy because they always made me laugh sort of.  Please my first fan fiction Read and Review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to Steven Brill who sold them to Disney.  I'm not making any money off of this so please…don't sue me!_

            It was early fall just outside of Minneapolis, in this area it was called 'District 5' the not so nice section of town.  The children wore rather raggedy miss matched clothing and would fool around with random pranks.  The young children in kindergarten dreamed of playing on the pee wee hockey team so they could be the first to win a game, or at least the first to score a goal.  Pee wee hockey was a big deal in this area mainly because they had never won but the lake that froze over nicely and there were no fields in the town.  The only place for amusement was the lake, the place where they would swim in the summer and the place that they would skate on in the winter.  During the spring and fall they would occasionally sail mini-boats no matter what it was at the lake.

            Charlie Conway sat down in his seat across from his friend Greg Goldberg.  It was their first day of kindergarten and they were excited to be in an actual school.  Charlie wore a Minnesota Stars jersey and a pair of blue jeans.  Out of all of District 5 he was the most obsessive with hockey, he lived and breathed hockey and dreamed of being a professional.  Goldberg on the other hand was a chubby little boy who always seemed to be jolly he was also afraid of getting hurt and avoided violence.

            Guy Germaine and Jesse Hall were the next to enter the small classroom they found their way over to Charlie and Greg's table and took a seat with them.  Guy looked the youngest out of the whole group; he had soft blonde hair and blue eyes.  He wore a small knitted cap with an interesting design.  Jesse was a little taller then Guy and sported a backwards base ball cap, he had dark skin and hair and wore an over sized striped sweat shirt.  Guy and Jesse were good friends and partners in crime always hanging out and playing air hockey.

            "The Charles-mister sitting with elgolderugo king of the snake cakes.  And look the Jestman sitting with guyruno."  A chummy Rob Snider impersonator said as he sat next to Jesse.

            "Shut up Averman," Guy said as he gave him a soft push.

            "My mom says that I'm not fat!  I'm just pleasantly plump," Goldberg said crossing his arms across his chest.

            "You guys I got a new hockey stick," Charlie said awfully excited.

            "What kind of plastic is it made of?" Jesse asked with a giggle.

            "I can't wait until I finally get to join pee wees maybe we can actually give our team a name and we'll win states championship!"  Charlie said.  Charlie was a dreamer and a believer.

            "Yeah, and maybe frogs will fly out of my butt!" Goldberg said jokingly.

            "As long as the Hawks are a team we'll never win," Guy sighed.  His brother played on the District 5 hockey team so he would attend games often.  "The chance of us even scoring a goal is—." Guy trailed off, just then the door opened and a young girl walked in.  She was taller then any of them but definitely still in their grade.  She was new here probably from the next town; the area had just been redistricted.  

            "Guy?  Earth to Guy!"  Dave Averman said waiting for his buddy to finish his sentence.

            "Ew," Charlie began, "just what we need, another girl in our class."

            "I hope she doesn't have cooties!" Goldberg said taking the fetal position, "I still don't know what happens when you get those."

            "Come on it's just a girl," Guy said with a smile, "our moms are girls."

            "Yeah but they don't try to make you do girly stuff," Goldberg continued, "like tea party and house.  I'm still getting over that game my sister made me play."

            The new girl walked right past the table of the girls playing with their Barbie dolls and took a seat next to Guy.  "Hi I'm Connie," she said.  She had long brown hair that was in a tight braid and brown eyes.  She had a big smile on her face and seemed very friendly. 

            "Don't you want to sit with the other girls over there?"  Jesse asked pointing to their table.

            "No, I don't like playing with dolls, it's too girly.  I prefer sports.  When I grow up I want to be a professional hockey player."  She replied.

            "You should join the pee wees with us when we turn seven," Charlie said.

            "That sounds like fun."

            "Oh yeah, I'm Charlie," he said pointing to himself, "and this is my friend Goldberg, Jesse, Averman, and that's—."

            "You can call me Guy," he said shaking her hand.

            She smiled, "nice to meet you Guy."

            Guy was different; there was no doubt about it.  He seemed like a Buda always trying to use peace but also had his wild side.  Even though he was the smallest he seemed the most advanced and the most mature and was not an active participant in the battle of the sexes.  Guy was also very charming and the winner of every mothers heart.  Connie on the other hand was a quiet tom boy who was afraid to do what all the other girls did because it would blend her in with all the rest.  Thought she was quiet she was not shy and wanted to be an individual.

            Jesse had a jealous look on his face, was he losing his best friend to a girl?  "If you ever want to come skate on the lake or anything I'll always go with you," Guy said with a little wink.

            "That would be fun," Connie said with a girlish giggle.

            "Man don't forget you're coming to my house today."  Jesse broke in.

            "Yeah I know but do you wanna go to my brother's hockey game instead?" Guy replied.

            "Sounds cool."

            "Do the rest of you want to come?"  Guy asked and as if in unison they all replied.

            "Yeah!"

_A/N: I know a little short but there is more to come…_


	2. Cake Eater

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 2: Cake Eater**

_By: WoopWoop87_

            The crowd cheered on the opposite side of the rink as the hawks skated out in perfect formation.  Everything about the hawks was perfect, their uniforms all with numbers and their names embroidered on the back.  Their helmets were shined and their skates neatly tied.  The drills they did were organized and made them look like winners.  The crowd began to cheer the hawk's anthem, "Win, win, win, win…"

            Guy took a seat next to Jesse and on the other side of him sat Connie.  Averman, Goldberg and Charlie filed in next to her.  They watched the hawks practice in awe, how could a bunch of 7-12 year olds skate so well? 

            Adam Banks followed his dad down the stairs to find two empty seats on the hawk side.  He looked down at the ice to see his brother skating around the rink.  Adam dreamt of being the greatest hockey player, to out do his brother who was the star of the team.  His brother was so perfect and Adam had so much to live up to.  He would have to excel in school work, leadership, and sports to name a few.  He would have to win the Minnesota State Championship when his time came.  Adam looked across the ice to the other side of the crowd.  They were rooting for the worst team in Minnesota pee wee hockey history, District 5.  That side was rather empty a few parents here and there and little brothers and sisters who rooted their siblings on.  The hawk side was packed with fans of the team from all over town; all of these people were important, lawyers, scouts, agents all the people who mattered.

            His eyes focused on a group of 5 or 6 children around his age.  They didn't seem excited to see their home team lose, they seemed excited to see an actual hockey game.  He waved to them feeling a connection and the group waved for him to come sit with them.  But his dead pulled him away to go sit with Mr. Ducksworth an old family friend.  "Cake Eater," Jesse sighed as Adam blew them off.

            "What's a cake eater?" Connie asked still getting used to the areas lingo.

            "A cake eater is a name Jesse gave to rich snobs." Guy explained.

            "Well why cake eater?" Connie said still confused.

            "Because of that old French Lady who got her head chopped off."  Jesse said as he slapped the guys high five.

            "What about her?"

            "My mom told me that she said 'let us eat cake' and she was really rich."

            "Oh, I get that, so are all the hawks cake eaters?"

            "Only the mean ones," Guy replied.

            "Which is pretty much all of them," Jesse finished.

            The District 5 team skated out all were a little shaky and fell down repeatedly.  The uniforms were all mismatched and there was no official name.  On the back of the hooded sweatshirt or shirt was masking tape with their names in permanent maker.  Their sticks were taped from areas with splinters and weak joints.

            The game went rather quickly, the District 5 players would skate a few feet and then fall.  The goalie who didn't have proper protection dodged the fast flying pucks and the players weren't exactly sure of how to get the puck away from the hawks.  The final score was 9-0 hawks.

            "So I guess our area isn't the best at hockey, huh?" Connie asked as they walked out of the arena.

            "We've never won a game," Guy sighed.

            "Or scored a goal," Jesse added.

            "Wow," Connie sighed in disbelief.

            "Come on sweetie, it's time to go," Connie's mother said as she said good bye to the other mothers.

            "I'll see you tomorrow," Connie said to the guys as she walked away.

            "Good bye," Guy said as he kissed her hand like a gentlemen.

            "Bye," she giggled.

            "Wuss breath," the guys teased as she walked away.

            "Shut up," Guy said with a giggle.

_A/N: Another short one but it will get longer soon._


	3. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

****

The Story of Us

Chapter 3: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

__

By: WoopWoop87

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed so here's some more!

The dreams of those six young children was fulfilled two years later when they were finally eligible to join the pee wee District 5 hockey team. Of course Guy's older brother had moved onto junior high level and now it was his chance to 'shine' on the worst team ever. His brother had warned him that the coach would change every year and none of them would actually give teach them how to play, but Guy still had a feeling that they could win, that in some point in time they would be champions. 

The gang was all waiting by the lake and were now joined by a few new people, Jesse's brother Terry, a young Italian Peter, and another little chubby boy Dave that they called Karp. Guy sat down next to Charlie as he slipped on his skates. None of them wore any scrimmage jerseys; they all wore street clothes and used hockey sticks that must have been used by ten different people. "You excited?" Charlie asked as he stood up from the log.

"You bet," Guy replied following him.

Goldberg rolled out of his car and waddled his way to the ice, he wore pillows on his arms and legs, an umpires chest pad, and a football helmet. "Hey you guys!" Goldberg said as he finally set foot on the ice.

"What are you doing Goldberg?" Peter asked as he gave him an awkward look.

"My mom didn't want my beautiful face to be ruined," Goldberg replied.

"He can be goalie," Jesse finally said.

"Wait you guys," Connie began, "where's the coach?"

Coach Ronald was a rather round old man who wasn't the nicest to children he would pull up his car and sit in it as he screamed directions from his window. Nobody was quite sure why he bothered but this was his second year returning. He pulled up his old Chevy pickup truck to the edge of the ice; he had a donut in one hand and some coffee in the other. "Alright kids," he said in a muskie voice, "just find a partner and pass the thing around for a while or something." 

"Connie, do you want to be my partner?" Guy asked rather timidly.

"I'd love too," she said with a smile.

By this point Guy and Connie were the best of friends. They had been in the same class every year and lived next door. They would have a camp out in each other's backyard every Friday night during the late spring and summer. 

Connie whacked the puck at Guy hitting him in the shin, "ow!" He screamed.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry are you okay?" Connie asked rushing over to him.

"I'll live," he said shaking it off.

"Ooo! Peter began, "Guy and Connie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Guy with a baby carriage!" He chanted as the rest joined in.

"Shut up Peter," Connie said pushing Peter to the ground.

"Ooo Guy you need your women to protect you?" Peter teased.

"No," Guy said, "I need her so I can do this," Guy said kicking him in the stomach.

A full out peewee brawl commenced as the kids toppled on top of one another. Averman gave the sideline report as he too was knocked over. "You guys this can't be good for my knees I have weak knees you know," Goldberg complained as Terry knocked him over. "OW! I don't have padding on my butt."

"You take it back," Guy said holding Peter in a headlock.

"What? That you're in love with Connie?" Peter asked trying to wiggle free.

"Yeah," Guy said tightening his grip.

"You're only saying it because it's true!" Peter teased.

"Kids, children? What are you doing?" Charlie's mom asked as she walked through the snow to the lake.

"Uh oh," Charlie said standing up, "my mom's pissed."

"Charlie get over here now! What's going on here? Who's watching you guys?" Charlie's mother asked in a worried tone.

"What's your problem lady," Coach Ronald asked as he stepped out of his pickup truck and over on the ice.

"These children were in a fight!" She screamed.

"That's what hockey's all about ma'am!" He retaliated.

"You are the worst coach I have ever met, come on Charlie we're going home!" She said yanking on her son's arm.

"But mom," Charlie began as she dragged him off the ice.

"Yeah erm why don't you kids get going," Coach Ronald said as he got back into his pickup truck and drove away.

"But practice isn't over for another half an hour!" Jesse screamed at the car that was already a good distance away. "Oh man!"

"I guess we'll be walking home today," Guy said as he sighed.

"Yeah let's go," Jesse agreed as the group made their way to the street.

"We're that way," Connie said pointing in the opposite direction of where they were walking.

"Bye you guys," Guy said following her.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Jesse said sweetly.

"Try not to hold hands or kiss on the way home," Peter teased.

"Would you shut up already?" Jesse said smacking him in the back of the head.

But Guy didn't care what Peter said anymore, "can I hold your hand?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Connie replied happily, "I would love too." And so they walked home together hand in hand the best of friends.


	4. Blood Siblings (Can't spell without spel...

****

The Story of Us

Chapter 4: Blood Siblings

__

By: WoopWoop87

A/N: This chapter is sort of based on an experience I had with an old best friend of mine (Just the blood sibling's part).

It was the summer after second grade and everyone was beginning to feel older. They had completed their first season of hockey with a whopping record of zero wins but managed not to lose any players. The child hood gang had remained tight through these years especially Guy and Connie. It was a Friday night and they were getting ready for the weekly campout, which was at Connie's house this week.

In Minnesota the summers were fairly mild with little humidity, the nights were rather cool but still warm enough to want to sleep under the stars. Guy rolled out his sleeping bag as he plopped down on it next to Connie. She looked at his knee seeing a fresh scab. "Ew, what happened to you?" She asked trying not to come off too girly.

"Yeah I got bad rug burn sliding on my carpet today," he said rubbing over it a bit.

"You ever heard of blood brothers," she said, her eyes still on the scab.

"Yeah, when you break open cuts or something and mix blood to initiate a friendship," Guy said trying to come off as a know it all to impress her.

"Well you wanna do it?" Connie asked.

"What why, you would have to cut yourself and I don't want you to get hurt or anything. And my scab if I break it, it might scar forever." 

"Oh come on lighten up Guy, it won't be that bad," Connie said bulling a hair clip from her hair. "It's not like I'm going to die from a little scratch."

"But still it will hurt you and I don't want that to happen."

"Calm down, what are you scared of bleeding a little?" She joked.

"I just hate seeing blood it kinda creeps me out," Guy admitted.

The smile faded from Connie's face. "Why haven't you ever told me?" She asked.

"Because I was embarrassed," Guy sighed looking down.

"Don't worry I won't tell, I know those guys and their stupid 'wuss breaths' and things like that." She laughed a bit.

"I wanna do it," Guy decided. He realized that he didn't care about getting hurt again, or the pain. He wanted to prove their friendship forever to let her know that he wanted to show that they were best friends, that he would do anything for her.

"No, you don't have to its okay."

"But I want to," he said with a little smile. "I want to initiate this bond so we know that at this point in time we were best friends." He took his nail and picked at his scab slightly allowing a little bit of blood to leak out; Connie took her clip and pricked her finger.

"Okay," she said rubbing her finger against his knee, "done. Hello blood brother." She said shaking his hand.

"Hello, blood sister," he replied.

"C'mon let's go get some band aids," she said stepping out of the tent.

That night they lay under the stars outside the tent. It was a clear night and the stars and the moon shined so crisply in the black sky. "Connie?" Guy began, "where do you think we'll be in 10 years?"

"Well we'll just be out of high school, we'd be getting ready to go off to college, not for hockey I could only assume," she giggled.

"How about 20?"

"Well we'll probably be married," Guy smiled, "to our college sweat hearts or somebody like that," she said, the smile fading from his face.

"Do you think we'll ever be together?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

She thought for a moment pausing, creating a moment of deafening silence, "Well I'm not sure, I would never want to ruin our friendship."

"I understand," Guy nodded.

"You wanna go inside for a little while? I think there are some good movies on," Connie said changing the subject, she always knew the exact time to stop without letting anybody get hurt.

"Sure," Guy shrugged as he followed her into the house.

Third grade was like any other, everybody was getting bigger and smarter but none of them seemed to get better at hockey. Jesse Hall waked along with Guy as they went outside for recess. "Why weren't you at practice yesterday?" Guy asked as they walked through the light snow.

"My dad had to work late," Jesse said zipping up his jacket, "what'd we do?"

"You know same ole same ole." Guy replied.

"Got into another fight?"

"What else would you expect. I wish peter would stop being such a jerk."

"Was he making fun of you and Connie again?"

"No, Charlie this time," Guy sighed, "something about being a moma's boy or something."

"When will that boy shut up?" Jesse complained.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Everybody cheered in the distance. Guy and Jesse looked up to see a big crowd over by the basket ball courts. They ran over to see what was going on.

"You take that back you little pip squeak!" Goldberg said trying to take a swing at Peter.

"Never tubby," Peter said ducking from the hit.

"Stop making fun of my moma!" Goldberg commanded.

"Why? She's just so fat she takes up 6 jokes!" Peter retaliated.

"Oh c'mon Peter! Will you stop it?" Guy said cutting in.

"Oh Guy you better watch out, your girlfriend isn't here to protect you," He teased.

"Why don't you shut up you little shrimp!" Jesse cut in.

"Aw, little friend won't let wuss breath over here get hurt," Peter said in a baby voice.

"Now it's on," Guy said punching Peter in the face. Of course at this age a fight was no big deal, a push there, a kick here so no official damage was made but the school treated it like murder.

"Boys! Boys get over here!" The principle wailed marching over to the fight. "That's it! Everybody in detention now, no recess for you today or tomorrow!" She said filling them back into the building. Guy glared at Peter on the way in, he hated that boy, he hated him so much.


	5. There's Always A First

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 5: There's Always A First**

_By: WoopWoop87_

The tension between Guy and Peter still hadn't gone away, they were opposites and they couldn't change that. Guy managed to avoid him however whenever necessary in order to avoid trouble. The season ended like every other, big lose and that carried onto the season after. The team was so used to losing by now that they never thought of winning or what that felt like. They didn't expect to win and neither did anybody else, they were just there to stay out of trouble at this point.   
  
Now being in fifth grade the gang felt older and mature. It was their last year in the elementary school and they 'ruled' the school. The lake had just frozen over that mid-winter day and a crisp snowfall had occurred that night canceling school for the day. Guy put on his favorite hat and grabbed his skates as he walked out the door. "Where are you going Sweetie?" His mom yelled to him out the window. 

"I'm going down to the lake with some friends," Guy responded as he walked along the sidewalk. He wasn't going to the lake with any old friends, in fact there was only one who would be there, Connie. They weren't an item or anything, when your 10 years old not that many people would be dating. Connie was one of his best friends, they could do anything together, play hockey, joke around, but the best part of their friend ship was the fact that they could talk about anything and he wasn't afraid of her making fun of him or telling anybody. 

Connie skated along the ice, her long hair flowing behind her as she whirled around falling every so often. "Having fun yet?" Guy asked as she wiped so frost off of her pants. 

"I was worried you wouldn't show up," she said skating over to him. 

"Why wouldn't I?" He said sitting down on a log by the ice. 

She shrugged as she sat down next to him. "So what do ya wanna do?" 

"I dunno we could talk, skate anything." He said pulling a skate over his foot. 

"I think we should practice," she decided. 

"That would be a good idea but I left my stick at home." 

"No, not hockey. You trust me right?" Guy nodded, "and I know that you are very mature," he then smiled, "and well we're almost to the sixth grade, that means people will be having boyfriends and they'll be dating and what happens if they want to kiss us? We don't want it to be our first time with someone that we don't know the best." 

"So you want to practice kissing with me?" Guy asked, he couldn't help but smile at this suggestion. 

"Yeah, we can critique each other until we have it perfect," Connie said, she was actually serious. 

"Well okay," Guy shrugged. He couldn't deny the fact that he had a crush on Connie and he was almost sure that she liked him back. "So what kind of kiss are we talking about?" 

"Like on TV," she replied, "haven't you ever seen a soap opera?" 

"I dunno? My dad watches this thing really late at night when he thinks no one's watching him that involves kissing, but it also has moans and saying like, 'ride my like a pony!" He impersenated as they cracked up with laughter. 

"Let's go with something simple," She began, "Okay, first we have to get into a romantic like embrace," Connie said inching towards him. 

"What kind of embrace is that, arms around neck, holding hands, hands on face?" 

"It's all about the setting, sitting down next to each other is probably a hand on the face." 

"Alright," he said clasping her face tightly between his hands forcing a fish face on her. "Is that good?" 

"Yeah, if you want to die single!" Connie mumbled. "You have to be gentle, you softly trail your fingers across my face." He did so but rather hard, "lightly," she whispered. 

"Is this where I lean in to kiss you?" Guy asked looking at her awkwardly. 

She nodded as she closed her eyes leaning towards him he kept his eyes open as he leaned towards her. "Wait," she said right before their lips touched. 

"What?" he asked still not moving from that position. 

"You have to close your eyes," Connie said staring at him their eyes a centimeter apart. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's creepy." 

"How would you even know if my eyes were open when yours are closed?" Guy asked sitting back up. 

"It's a women thing," she replied also going into neutral position. 

"But what if I miss your mouth, or your face completely?" 

"I doubt that would happen, Guy. Besides that's what the hand thing is for." 

"Ok, let's try this again," Guy said readjusting. He slowly ran his fingers down her cheek and closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. 

"OW!" They both exclaimed as their heads bumped together. 

"You know that never would have happened if you just let me keep my eyes open!" Guy said rubbing his forehead. 

"I see our lesson isn't working out the way I expected," Connie said with a giggle as she rubbed her forehead as well. 

"Connie?" Guy said as she looked at him. 

"Yeah?" She questioned. He leaned in and gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips. It was very short and innocent but the expression on her face showed that it was still magical. "Wow!" Connie sighed and smiled.   
  
"Is that right?" Guy asked looking all smug. 

"It was okay," Connie said, "but next time lose the hat." 

"You know it makes me look ruggedly handsome." 

"You wish," she said pulling it off his head and skating away. 

"Hey that's mine!" He laughed as he skated off after her, "how am I supposed to pick up girls now?" 

"You don't need the hat Guy," Connie said finally stopping. 

"Really?" Guy asked all excited.   
  
"You need a miracle!" 

"Very funny!" He exclaimed as he skated after her. "Should we go home now?" He said looking up at the setting sun. 

"Yeah probably," she sighed as she skated directly in front of him. She grabbed his face and gave him an innocent kiss. Guy looked at her dazzlingly. "I had to get my practice in too she joked as she smiled. "Now let's go," she said. He grabbed her hand and they walked hand in home. The now almost couple. 

_A/N: Yay! My first romantic comedy installment! Woop Woop~_


	6. A New Coach, A New Chance

__

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Though I've been gone for what, a day? Anyway a warning to you all, never start a web page…it's TOO HARD!!! Okay, we're now getting into the first movie and I'll probably scan through that quickly because you all know what happens. This will basically have the whole first movie with a few things added in between so keep your eyes open for the added stuff it's there.

****

The Story of Us

Chapter 6: A New Coach, A New Chance

__

By: WoopWoop87

It was early in the season and the whole group had just reached the ice. Coach Arnold drove up in his big pick up truck, his coffee and of course his doughnut. He parked on the edge of the ice and rolled down his window, "Um, ok, kids just do whatever," he said his voice a little choked.

"Why does he always sit in that truck?" Connie complained.

"We haven't learned to do anything," Charlie said looking down at the ice.

"C'mon guys," Jesse began, "he's the reason that we suck, we shouldn't just let him sit there and ruin our hockey careers."

"Yeah!" The team replied in unison.

"Let's attack the truck!" Jesse yelled leading an angry pack towards the old pickup truck. They jumped on it and shook it until Coach Arnold finally stepped out.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked angrily.

"We wanna coach, we wanna coach, hey!" They began to chant.

Just then the coach grabbed his arm and began to breathe heavily his face sweaty.

"Oh my God, I think he hurt his arm!" Connie said. Running towards him.

"Maybe we should call 9-1-1!" Guy said kneeling beside her.

Just then Charlie's mom approached, "what's going on?" she asked nervously running over.

"Why are you always here?" Jesse asked confused.

"What happened?" She asked changing the subject.

"I think he hurt his arm," Goldberg said pointing to him.

"Somebody call 9-1-1," she said leaning over him.

That was the end of Coach Arnold, he didn't die or anything he just took an early retirement from the peewee coaching business. The kids were now put back to the beginning; they had no coach, which meant no team.

This of course didn't stop the young dreamers from playing. They slid across the ice falling over one another as Terry argued with Goldberg about blocking a goal as a long black limousine pulled up to the ice and then onto it very smoothly. The door opened and a man stepped out.

The man was Gordon Bombay; a may completing his community service for a DUI he had recently received. He was an ambitious attorney who had never lost a case but as a child he lost the state championship for his own peewee team. The fact that he was so stubborn was good for the team but he still wasn't ready to get over is past.

Jesse had the plan to attack the limo after Bombay stepped back inside, he wasn't about to get another Coach Arnold. They jumped on the car realizing that the door was open and climbed in eating the candy and chanting for a ride. Coach Bombay got a great first impression.

The first game they played was against the hawks. Adam Banks, who was now on the team, recognized a few of them as they walked into the rink but tried to focus on the win. When you were a hawk nothing was good enough unless it was winning and winning big. Of course the hawks creamed District 5 with a final score of 17-0.Coach Bombay who hated to lose decided to use the injury to win a game.

Jesse and Guy walked along the sidewalk as they reached the alleyway with Karp and Peter; they opened up a box of 

various sports illustrated magazines as the boys looked through them. Guy looked away as he looked down at his watch.

"Ooo, look a picture of Connie, what a babe," Peter teased.

"Shut up Peter," Jesse broke in. Peter replied with an evil glare as he flipped through the pages.

"Ooo, look here Guy, it's a picture of your mom," this was the final straw for Guy as he ran after him about to beat him up but was interrupted by the snotty Hawks. They teased and tormented the boys as they cornered them, Adam being one of them. Jesse hated these kids and wished that they would get over themselves. Just as the Hawks were about to strike a large guy came to save the day, an extremely big guy, Fulton.

The kids were in-groups of two as they poked each other with sticks, "look hurt!" Coach Bombay yelled as he walked through the falling kids, "make it look believable."

"I am hurt," Averman wailed.

Connie jabbed her stick around knocking Guy head over heels into the ice. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked in a voice of concern as she rushed to his side.

"I'll be okay," he laughed a bit.

After a few warnings from parents, Bombay changed his way, he got the kids uniforms and equipment and he taught them how to play hockey. He also got the team a name, something that they had been lacking, they were not District 5 any more, but now the Ducks, the Mighty Ducks. He also did a little recruiting; a boy named Fulton Reed, Tammy and Tommy Duncan, and a little hawk, Adam Banks. Of course none of them wanted Banks, he insulted them and teased them as a hawk. Why would he be any different? But for some strange reason Charlie looked past that and the team hated that and resented him for it.

One day during science class after the game the whole team walked out on except for Charlie and Fulton, Peter teased Charlie for sticking around. Of course Connie who had been Charlie's friend since kindergarten stood up for him, but Peter acting like a complete non-gentlemen pushed her anyway. Guy who already hated Peter and liked Connie stood in, "Hey don't push her, she's a girl!" he said shoving Peter. 

"Don't hit him," Connie said not wanting to have to be protected. A fight broke out between them all as the principle walked in; it was going to be a long day of detention.

"Do you need any help with that?" Guy asked re-adjusting his hat.

"Thanks," Connie smiled as she wrote a line for him showing they could use teamwork.

"Sorry for stepping in like that, I know you could have held your own," Guy said kind of shyly.

"It's okay, I guess chivalry isn't dead," she replied.

The team couldn't fight Banks joining the team but he would wind up being an important duck. The team had learned how it felt to score a goal at this point and they knew what it felt like to tie a game but never had they known what winning was like till that day.

The teams were tied in the 3rd period with little time left. Bombay decided to put Fulton in to score one of his extremely fast and hard to catch shots. The only problem was that it had an accuracy of 1 out of 5."I don't know if I can do it," Fulton said sadly.

"Soft hands Fulton," Guy said thinking back on something that Coach Gordon had taught them early on, "concentration not strength," he looked over at Connie and gave her a wink.

"That saying would have worked for us and our first kiss," she said with a giggle, he smiled. 

That day they wound up winning their first game, giving them a position in the playoffs. Bombay decided to reward them by pulling a few strings with some friends he had on the Minnesota Stars. The whole team walked into the giant stadium as Coach Bombay began to talk with some team members.

"Connie?" Guy asked as he pulled her off to the side before they were about to go onto the ice.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I was kinda sorta wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked looking around the rink afraid of her response.

She smiled kissing him on the cheek, "I'd love too," she said pulling him off onto the ice holding onto his hand tightly. The whole team whirled around the ice doing dives and pushing Lewis around on a chair, it was lots of fun.

Later as they sat watching the hockey game Guy took Connie's hand holding onto it firmly, she turned to him giving him the smile she seemed to have whenever she was around him. 

It must have been a Cinderella season for the Ducks because they began to win and were going to play the hawks for the state championship. The day before the game Guy and Connie walked home from school together. "So, are you nervous about the game?" Connie asked.

"A little but I think we have a chance this time," Guy replied.

"Me too. Have you told your parents that we're going out?" She asked rather off topic.

"Um, no they think I'm to young to like a girl and they don't want me dating till high school." Guy said rather timidly.

"Yeah my parents think I'm too young also," Connie replied, "but I still really like you so I don't care what they think."

"Me too," Guy said as they approached their houses, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

The championship game had finally come and it seemed that the hawks were going to win. After the first period two periods with a score of 1-3 it seemed over, especially since Banks was now out of the game. Using Fulton's shot Tammy's figure skating, and the Oreo lines, Guy, Jesse, and Terry's flying V they managed to tie the game 4-4 with a penalty shot in their favor.

"I think Guy should take it," Connie said, knowing that he was the best team member left playing. But of course Bombay chose his favorite Charlie to take the shot and he managed to make it in. For the first time in their lives they were winners they had won the game and were the best peewee hockey team in the state.

As they rushed the ice Guy pulled Connie towards him giving her a long kiss in front of everybody, the team, the spectators, and most importantly their parents. They didn't need to hide their feelings to anybody anymore they were winners.

__

A/N: Hey long Chapter all of Mighty Ducks this took me so long! Ah!!! I have the next few chapters planned out so they won't take as long…I hope! 


	7. A Summer of Growth

****

The Story of Us

Chapter 7: A Summer of Growth

__

By: WoopWoop87

The Ducks remained on their hot streak, winning he state championship again the following year. Everybody felt older this summer since they were now 12. Charlie got a job working with Yan, the co-owner of the hockey store. Averman was working at the Movie Theater in the Mall of America, and Goldberg was working at his parent's restaurant. But it was also a time to say goodbye. Tommy and Tammy moved to Arizona, Karp moved to Massachusetts, and Peter quit the team because of conflicts with the other members and a change in interest.

But not everything changed, Guy and Connie were still together, and as they got older their relationship became more serious. They would go on dates to the movies where Averman would call the team and they would sit two rows behind them and watch.

"What show do you want to see?" Connie asked as they walked to the Mall of America.

"I don't know, we should see something that the others wouldn't want to see," he joked knowing that they would show up.

"Well we might as well enjoy something, we'll just ignore them." She said as they rode up the escalator. "How about 'Little Giants'?"

"Ick, I hate movies about kid sports teams, they're so unrealistic."

"Please," she asked giving him the quivering puppy dog lip.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Hey Les," he said walking up to the ticket booth.

"So what are we seeing today?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up Averman," Connie said.

"Two for 'Little Giants," Guy finished.

"Ooo, that's a good one," Averman said handing them their tickets.

The theater was fairly empty and they took a seat near the back. During the previews there was some ruckus in the back. "Here they are," Guy said not even having to turn around.

"Pretend their not here," she whispered grabbing his hand and massaging it between her fingers.

"Aw, their so cute," Goldberg said shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

"It's all very touching," Averman added.

"C'mon guys let's just watch the movie," Adam broke in.

"Cake Eaters got a point, besides, that Debbie girl is hot," Jesse added. Ever since the state game Jesse and Adam had become good friends mainly because Jesse realized that Adam wasn't a hawk, he was a duck.

Connie rested her head against Guy's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Ooo," Goldberg began but Jesse covered his mouth and took his popcorn. "Hey give that back!" He said reaching for it. "You two make this no fun," he complained. 

The movie ended and everybody got up to leave. "So did you guys enjoy the movie," Connie asked grabbing hold of Guy's hand.

"It was very cute," Averman said pinching Guy's cheek.

"Stop it, you sound like my Grandma," Guy protested. "C'mon Connie, we should be getting home."

"Bye you two," Goldberg said with a girlish wave.

The summer was almost over and the team was now too old to be on peewees except for Terry who was a year younger then Jesse. They were ready to move onto bigger and better things, the Ducks had been chosen to be the new Goodwill Games USA hockey team. Charlie went around to gather up the gang to go meet with Bombay.

Guy and Connie stood off by the peer watching the sea. "What's up with the bib?" Connie asked Guy picking up the blue fabric around his neck.

"It's stylish," he joked.

"Guy, I'm not going to lie to you, but it's worse then the hat."

"You know you love it," he said kissing her on the forehead. He looked so different now, his hair was a more dirty blonde and cut shorter, his baby shaped face was now more defined and he was taller then Connie. Connie however seemed to look exactly the same.

"You know I don't," she joked.

"So how about some more of that kissing practice?" he asked leaning forward to kiss her.

"I like that idea," she smiled.

"The Quack Attack is back Jack!" Averman yelled as Connie turned to look at him.

"C'mon let's go," she said skating after them.

"I was this close," Guy said representing the distance with his fingers. Averman shrugged as Guy gave him an aggravated look.

The team skated around town picking up all the Ducks who hadn't left as they joined Bombay in the center for a big reunion. The Ducks were back, but were they still good?


	8. Stupid Dwayne

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 8: Stupid Dwayne**

_By: WoopWoop87_

_A/N: Sorry to all you Dwayne fans, but I hate Dwayne mainly because he looks exactly I'm not even kidding exactly like my cousin, he's got the height, the voice, the stupidity (I think), the smile, and the exact look of my cousin and that drives me crazy!_

            Since some of the ducks were no longer playing, parts of the roster had to be filled.  Mr. Tibbles, their endorser did some recruiting for the team this time.  They were Ken Wu the figure skater, Julie "the cat" Gaffney an outstanding goalie, Dean Portman a rather rough enforcer, Luis Mendoza a handsome speed skater who couldn't stop, and Dwayne Robertson a cocky puck handler who wasn't very bright.

            It was hard for the ducks to except these new players but with a little bit of time they became to play like a team.  However, Guy knew that Dwayne liked Connie and that made him so mad.  He would interrupt them and start talking to Guy and Connie about cow tipping or pigs or something.  Connie knew of Guy's jealousy and tried to make sure that he knew that she didn't want Dwayne.

            As the two of them walked home to the dorms one night Connie decided to confront Guy about Dwayne.  "So what do you think about the new team members?"  She asked.

            "They're okay," Guy shrugged.

            "What about that Dwayne, he's kind of annoying."

            "That's because he's obsessed with you," Guy said rather bitterly.

            "Don't worry sweetie, I only have eyes for you," she said giving him a big kiss on the cheek.  

Guy couldn't help but smile, "so if I ever go on vacation without you, you won't go hooking up with him?"  He joked.

"Oh well that's another story, did you see that feather in his cowboy hat?  It is to die for," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Oh so I need a cowboy hat for you to love me."

"Definitely," she said as they reached the dorms they were staying at during the Good Will games.

"I'll see you later," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips.

The team hated to be number 2 and they had lost to number 1, which was Iceland.  They hoped with Charlie benched and Russ Tyler now on the ice that they could win now.  The championship game was coming up and they were coming each with one loss.  The game started with Iceland dominating throughout the first two periods.  Near the end of the second period Guy took the ice ready to score.

The Iceland team was targeting everybody Guy in particular since he was the main shooter on the ice at this point.  He tried to dive the pushes against the ice but Iceland was hitting him hard.  He took a dive into the boards and Iceland hockey stick cutting his eyebrow and getting him a little woozy.  

"Get him off the ice," A ref called getting some medical officials onto the ice to help him off the ice.

"Don't worry I'm okay, it's just a little scratch I don't need anything I'll be fine," Guy said as a stream of blood dripped down his face.  He hated doctors and being hurt so he tried to avoid this check up.

"Connie," Coach Bombay said watching guy get helped of the ice, "go in for Guy."

Connie was still watching him limp away still very worried about him.  "Um right coach," she said jumping out of the box.

"Look out Connie," Charlie said, "They're gunning for you now."

"Don't worry Charlie I'll be fine," She said jumping down to the ice.  She skated onto the ice immediately getting checked into the boards.  She was finally in the position to get the puck but the Iceland team was on her tail.  As she worked the puck out of the jam, Dwayne took his rope and jumped out of the box.

"I'm coming Connie," he yelled as he skated across the ice.  Connie rolled her eyes as he roped the skater causing him to fall to the ground.  "You know where I come from we learn to treat ladies with respect."  He said to the player.

"Thanks Dwayne," Connie said, "but I'm no lady, I'm a duck!" She said pushing the player to the ice.  

The second period had ended and they were walking back into the locker room.  Guy was getting a bandage put on his eye.  "So how's it going out there?" He asked the team.

"We're still losing," Jesse said.  "There was a big bash brother brawl, and Dwayne saved your girlfriend."

"What?" Guy said rather aggravated.

"This Iceland player was about to check her and Dwayne roped him."

"Is that even legal?" Guy said thinking of anyway to make Dwayne look stupid.

"I'm thinking no," Jesse replied.  Just then Connie walked into the locker room, "I'm gonna go over there," Jesse said walking away.

"Hey Guy, are you okay?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I just got a cut over my eye." He replied simply.

"So I'm assuming Jesse told you about Dwayne's hero attempt."

"Yep."

"Don't worry it wasn't that big of a deal, don't be jealous."  He nodded.  "Now come on Coach Bombay wants to go talk to us about something."  She stood up and he followed her into the room for a little pep talk.

The team wound up winning the game after a shoot off type round.  Guy was happy when he saw Dwayne try to show off and miss.  After the game they flew back to Minnesota where Bombay promised them to go camping.  They sat around the camp fire as Dwayne began to play his guitar.  Goldberg lit his marshmallow on fire and Guy wore his favorite knitted hat as he sat next to Connie.

"I've paid my dues, time after time," Averman began, "I've done my sentence, but committed no crime."

The whole team joined in, "and bad mistakes, I've mad a few, I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through.  We mean to go on and on and on and on and," they sang as Charlie, Goldberg, Portman, and Fulton slid onto the dirt head jamming.  "We are the champions my friend, and we'll keep on fighting till the end, we are the champions, we are the champions, no time for loser's cuz we are the champions, of the World!"

Jesse and Banks but their arm around each others shoulder as they rocked back and forth with the music, Portman, Fulton, Charlie, and Goldberg continued to jam on the ground, Dwayne and Luis tried to set Averman on fire, and Guy and Connie sat side by side enjoying each others company, they were now officially the champions of the world.


	9. Goodbyes, Breakups, and Makeups

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 9: Goodbyes, Breakups, & Makeups**

_By: WoopWoop87_

_A/N: Okay so I wrote this chapter in the car yesterday coming home from Maryland and then I read 'The Queen of Hearts' (which by the way is really good) and I realized that there were a couple similarities, so I was like okay I'll take that part out it's not that big of a deal but then I realize that I need that part!  So, I would just like to aznJEDI13, sorry for any similarities._

_Anyway, this was the hardest chapter for me to write because I love Jesse so much *runs off and cries*._

Going into the 9th grade was a new adventure in its self.  The whole team had received scholarships to Eden Hall, a rich school that excelled in sports.  But one duck was not returning this year, Jesse Hall.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked running up to the lake that held so many memories.

"I'm moving," Jesse sighed. 

"What? Where?" Guy asked not wanting to lose one of his best friends.

"I'm moving to New Jersey." (Why'd I pick New Jersey?  Because we driving through it at the time.)

"But Eden Hall, it had dorms you can stay there."

"Well I'm coming back, Bombay got a scholarship for Terry too since he did team USA last year so we're going to settle in Jersey until next year."

"I'm going to miss you," Guy sighed, "Driving through walls wont be the same without you," they laughed.

"Don't be getting into too much trouble I still want you to be here when I come back."

"Bye," Guy said pulling Jesse into a non-slashy hug.

"Bye," Jesse replied.

It was the first day of school and the remaining original ducks were meeting at Adam Banks house.  Guy and Connie of course came together but Connie had something else on her mind.  "Guy," she began, "how long have we been going out?"  
            "4 years," Guy replied happily."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," she sighed, "We lived 4 years of our life as Guy and Connie but what about the real individual us, nobody knows us that way."

"What are you getting at?" He stopped.

"I think we should just be friends."

"But I don't want to be just friends I want to be your boyfriend." He said grabbing onto her arm.

            "Guy don't make this harder then it already is," she said skating away.

            "Then why are you doing this?" he asked skating after her.

 "I need space."

Averman and Goldberg made fun of Banks wearing a preppy tie and sweater vest.  "Aw, Banksie ready for his first day of school?" Averman asked pinching his cheek.

"Is that a clip on?" Goldberg asked tugging at his tie.

"Ow, NO!" Banks said as Goldberg began to choke him.

"Here comes the two love birds," Averman said as Connie and Guy rolled by.

"Connie wait!" Guy said following her.

"Did I miss something?" Charlie asked as they rolled by.

"Let's catch up," Fulton said as they skated after them.

"Connie, Connie wait!" Guy said skating beside her.  Just then Goldberg and Charlie veered off.

"What happened?" Banks asked only to be ignored.

Goldberg and Charlie finally returned to the group as they entered the auditorium through the back and knocked over the curtain, "We're the Ducks," Charlie said to the whole school.

It had been about a week into the new school year, Adam was now on varsity and it was time for the JV team's first game.  They came out dominating with a score of 9-0 at the end of the 2nd period.  But after their arrogance kicked in the opposing team came back tying the game.

After the game they shook hands with the opposing teams, "Hey number 00," a girl yelled from the stands.

Guy turned to her as she waved him over to her.  Guy skated over to her grabbing Connie's attention.

"You played pretty good out there." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Guy smiled running his fingers through his hair, "but we kinda sucked."

"Well maybe a little," they laughed.  Connie felt a jealous urge come over her.  Her and Guy would always smile and laugh together like that it made her so uncontrollably jealous and she hated it.

"I'm Nikki," she said reaching out her hand.

"Guy," he said shaking her hand.

"Maybe we could get—."

"I kinda am already with someone, sort of, well we're working things out," Guy said not ready to move on, "Look, I gotta go," he said following the team into the locker room.

Charlie, who didn't like the new coach began to complain, "We played like a, starts with a 'W."

"Wussy?" Averman finished.

"Correct."

The rest of the team lended their voices in complaints.  "Look guys, we let down, that's all," Guy said, the voice of reason.

"You let down," Connie said teed off that Guy was moving on, I played hard."

Coach Orien came in and yelled at the team after he left Guy looked through his things, "Where are my clothes?" He asked.  The Varsity/JV rivalry had began.

The rivalry between the Varsity and the JV had just began to brew, first there were the wet clothes in the shower, then the liquid nitrogen and finally the dinner at the country club.  Now the JV team had to show up the varsity and this was their perfect plan, their plan was to cover the varsity team with the principal's ants.

Guy and Connie sat in the tree for the look out, it was still rather strange to be around each other after the break up and Guy's flirting but they still promised to be friends.  Guy looked through the binoculars through the window to direct the pipes.  "A little to the left," Guy said into his walkie talkie.

"Let me look," Connie whined.

"No, keep look out," he replied.

She paused thinking about a way to distract him and get the binoculars away, "That ninja look makes you look, oh how do you say it?" She asked him her mouth right up to his ear.

"Ruggedly Handsome?" he asked with a rather cocky tone moving the binoculars away.

"Incredibly stupid," she concluded.

"Very funny," Guy said looking through the goggles.  "Okay, okay they're good," he said to Connie.

"Release the hungry fellow," she said into the walkie talkie.

"How do you know if their hungry?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

She squinted looking into the window, "oh my God, this is so funny," Guy wasn't paying attention to the prank they had just played, he was thinking about how much he wanted Connie back.

"You know that French thing you got going on there makes you look—." Guy said now his mouth to her ear.  She looked at him, his face an inch away from hers. 

"What?" She asked, "Extremely bad?"  She asked sarcastically.

"No, Amazingly Beautiful," he said beginning to kiss her intensely.

They couldn't deny how much chemistry or sexual tension they had.  And both of them still really like one another.

Guy pulled away for a second, "so what did you think about my ninja look?"  he asked with a smile.

"Idiotic," she said pulling him back into the kiss.

All of a sudden a flashlight was shined on them, "Ooo!" They could hear, "Guy and Connie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Russ began to sing.

Surprised Connie pushed Guy off of her as he lost his balance and fell out of the tree.  "Ow!" he yelled.

"Shhhh!" The rest of the team warned.

"Oh my God Guy, I'm so sorry!" Connie said climbing out of the tree.

"I'll be okay," he said rubbing his head.

"C'mon let's get out of here," Julie said as they began to walk away.

Guy put Connie in a head lock type position as they followed the team, "so we're over this whole breakup thing, right?" he asked her.

"Definitely," she said putting her arm around his waist.

_A/N: Sorry about skipping a lot of stuff I hate rewriting movies!  And any book inaccuracies sorry as well.  Now review, review, review!  Please_


	10. Growing Up

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 10: Growing Up**

_By: WoopWoop10_

_A/N: Okay, I'm sort of having semi writers block so this chapter will probably suck, but I have future chapters typed already but to post it right now would confuse you really bad.  So I'm going to try to zoom through 9th, 10th, and 11th grade and then we'll spend some time senior year._

After losing miserably the first JV/Varsity game, the freshmen were determined to win the official one.  They had had numerous practices of defense drills and now had Banksie back on the team.  The game started as any other with the Varsity dominating yet unable to score.  The Varsity were bigger and definitely stronger giving them the upper hand thus far. During the 2nd period Guy was clearing the puck near the wall as he was checked hard into the boards sending him to the ground.

Connie ran to the edge of the box not aloud to leave it as she watched Guy get escorted off the ice.  "What happened?" she questioned, "is he okay?"

"Don't worry," Adam comforted her, "he's probably fine."

Connie trusted Adam, he had been through so many injuries on the ice she knew he was a pro in this situation.  "How many more minutes are left in this period," she complained as she sat down on the bench.

"Five," he replied.

It seemed forever until the buzz syndicating the end of the period rang.  Connie hurried into the locker room where Guy was being taped up.  "Are you okay?" She asked grabbing onto his hand.

"I'm fine, they just wanted to tape me up so I don't hurt my shoulder," he replied.

"Enough with the love talk," Coach Orion Joked, "you guys are playing very well out there, I'm very proud."  The coach had finally warmed up to them and the team had finally accepted the fact that Bombay was gone.

"We're going to need a miracle to win this," Fulton complained.  Just then Dean Portman walked through the door.  There was a chance to win after all.

Thanks to the skills of the bash brothers and the effectiveness of the defensive training they managed to score one goal and win the game that they weren't believed to be able to win.  They celebrated on the ice enjoying their new accomplished victory.  Connie and Guy walked home that day.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Connie checked she hated when Guy got hurt.

"I'm fine, it was just a little check," he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just great to win," Connie cheered.

"Yeah but the seasons almost over." He sighed; this was always the depressing time of the year.

"Well isn't Jesse coming back soon?" Guy smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in so long."

The end of freshmen year came and summer nearly blew by.  Dean, Julie, Russ, Ken, Luis, and Dwayne were all gone for the summer back to their homes so it was a time for the original Ducks to hang out.  Jesse stayed at Guy's house for the summer to get a head start with his hockey practice.  It was times like these that defined the line between the Minnesota Ducks and the National Ducks.  The Minnesota Ducks seemed to have more fun together and they created less conflict.  When it was the National Ducks there was Dean who enjoyed violence and Dwayne who was always trying to win Connie's heart.

This summer was the best ever; they spent almost every day together.  Averman would talk his boss at the Cineplex into letting them all have private screenings of movies and Goldberg always brought free subs from his parent's deli.  They would have parties on the Banks estate and play street hockey whenever they were free.  It was going to be rather hard for the foreign ducks to return in September.

_*This actual conversation took place between me and my friends during lunch today.*_

            On this night in particular they were having a campout in the woods.  They sat by the campfire roasting marsh mellows.  Connie sighed, "I'm contemplating, my mom told me I could do another activity and I had the choice between dance or karate."

            "But those are like opposites," Charlie said rather confused.

            "Oh wait," Averman began, "I need your help between either joining the Army or the Peace Core."  Everybody laughed.

_*End of my actual conversation during lunch.*_

            "I like variety," Connie added.

            "I think you should take karate, you and Guy could be twins," Jesse joked pointing to Guy and his karate look.

            "Dude, I'm ruggedly handsome," Guy joked.

"Whatever happened to the hat?"

"It's around," Guy shrugged.

"I bet you it's in his bag," Adam teased.

Connie reached behind Guy into his backpack before he could look and grabbed the hat placing it on her head.  "Sweetie I like your hippie look much better," she said placing the hat onto his head.

"Guy's back!" they all cheered.

He smiled as he readjusted his hat a bit, "I told you you'd miss it after it was gone."

Their dream summer ended sooner then they thought and they were forced back to Eden Hall, the gang met at Bank's house as usual and skated to Eden Hall for orientation.  This year the whole team got on Varsity after all the seniors graduated.  It was an accomplishment being only sophomores.  "Hey guys!"  Julie said running up to the group.

"Hey Julie," they returned.

"Remember when we found Guy's hat?" Goldberg reminisced.

Everybody laughed in unison.  

"Alright then," Julie shrugged leaving.

Sophomore year passed and the National Ducks were finally reinitiated into the group during the season, it was hard for them though being away from the people they knew and then coming back to them where they were left out.  Junior year went as any other but with more meaning due to SAT's and college applications senior year however was going to be a duzy and none of them were quite ready for the responsibilities that would be handed to them.

_A/N: The next few chapters will come sooner because one has already been written.  And I have all the ideas right up here *Points to head.*_


	11. You What?

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 11: You What?**

_By: WoopWoop10_

            It was the start of senior year and it seemed that everybody was ready to get out of Eden Hall Academy.  They had all were accepted to colleges in different places around the country.  They had to move on with their lives and meet new people instead of living in this dream world they had created.  It was also year number seven of Guy and Connie's official relationship and it seemed the older they got the more they turned into a married couple.  Fighting was constant yet petty the kind that ended with an 'I'm so sorry, I was being so selfish,' at the end of the day.  But then again there were the occasional exceptions.  It seemed that Guy and Connie broke up at least once a week but got back together at least a day after that.

"Are you guys going to Gary's party?" Guy asked the table as he sat down for lunch.

"Yeah," they all nodded except for Connie.

"Are you coming, Connie?" Guy asked.

"I dunno, I don't have a date, or at least no body has asked me," she sighed.

"Hmm, I wonder why," Guy said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not going alone," Connie complained.

"Well I'm not asking you," he retorted.

"You are so impossible."

"Me?  What about you Miss I can't go anywhere alone," he said imitating her.

"Urrrr!" She complained.

"Great come back that one is definitely going into my book."

"Yeah, well no one likes you anyway!"

"Another great comeback, ladies and gentlemen she is on a roll!" Guy announced to the table.

"We're over," Connie said marching out of the lunch room with Julie following her.

"Yeah, see ya next Tuesday!" Guy yelled after her.

"Woah there," Greg said sinking in his chair, "that was interesting."

The night of the party came along and pretty much the whole team showed up.  Guy sat with Charlie and Jesse where they sat in the corner talking.  Nikki, the girl he had met at the game 4 years ago just so happened to be there and she approached him.  "Um, Guy was it?" She asked rather timidly.

"Yeah," Guy said turning to her, "but I can't recall who you are."

"I'm Nikki, we met at a hockey game a while back."

"Oh, now I remember."

"So how are your girl troubles going?"

"Oh yeah their over we broke up yesterday." Guy replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about me I've been strong," he said with a slightly fake sniffle.

Charlie and Jesse gave him a 'shut up stupid' look. 

"Can we go talk over there?" She asked as he followed her to another corner.

"What the fuck is Guy's problem?" Jesse sighed.

"Rebound," Charlie joked.

Just then Connie and Julie entered the house it didn't take her long to spot Guy talking to Nikki, "Excuse me for a second," she told Julie as she walked towards him.

She tapped Guy on the shoulder as he flipped around, "Yes," he asked charmingly looking up to see Connie, "oh, never mind."

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I'm talking to my friend Nikki over here."

"I see that stupid, what are you doing?"

"Can I have a conversation?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the party.  "Who was that?" Nikki asked as Guy's eyes followed Connie out of the house a sense of regret coming over him.

"Just an old girlfriend of mine," he sighed.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked as a slow song came on.

He paused getting up, "um, actually, I'm gonna go take off," Guy said getting up, "I have practice tomorrow."

"But it's a Saturday," she said as he continued walking out of the house.

Guy ran home as quickly as he could, he was being an ass and he couldn't deny that.  He hopped into Connie's back yard and began to throw pebbles at her window.  After a few hits she finally came to her window and opened it, "what do you want?" She asked with an attitude, "to tell me of the great time you had with Nikki?"

"No, it's the weekend," he said, "camp out time."

She sighed, "Guy we're not eight anymore."

"Don't break tradition," he pleaded, "besides I've got to talk to you."

She sighed again as she through her hair up into a messy bun, "I'll be down in a minute." She left the window as Guy ran back into his backyard where he had already set up a tent.

Connie approached his back yard taking a deep breath as she stepped inside the open tent.  "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked sitting down on a sleeping bag.

"Us, I'm sorry about today and yesterday I was a jerk and it was wrong of me," Guy replied his customary line.

"I forgive you," she said waiting for the okay to get back together.  "So is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No," he sighed, "there's something else."

"We're not breaking up again?  Cuz I think we would have just set a record."  She smiled.

"There are times in life when we meet somebody……….. Scratch that, that really sucked," he cleared his throat.  "I realized something today, when I was talking to that girl and she wanted to get closer and I began to think.  I don't want to hold another girl, or kiss another girl, or be with another girl other then you.  Then I got the picture of you being with another guy and it killed me inside.  I mean I know we have our fights and break ups and stuff but I never stop caring for you."

"That's sweet," Connie said rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Wait shhhh! I'm not done," Guy said aggravated.  "We met when we were 5, and started 'dating' when we were 10 and 7 years later we're still here that's 12 years of the best friendship I've ever had.  And even when we break up in two weeks I still know that I'm not gonna stop feeling this way about you."

"Did you write this down or something?"

"Yeah now shut up, I'm gonna use parts of this for my wedding vows.  Anyway, I want you to know that no matter what happens through our lives that I will always………… have the need to know that you are okay.  And I can't believe I've never told you this but there won't be a time in my life that I won't stop……… wondering how you feel inside."

"Guy, shut up and say it," Connie joked.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she laughed as she kissed him.  She laid back onto his sleeping bag as they continued kissing, "Guy, where are your parents."

"I don't know out of town, they're never home," he smiled continuing to kiss her as they 'took I love you to a whole new level.'  You could even say that 'they landed the deal.'  If you don't get it yet they aren't virgins anymore I just don't write sex scenes.

_A/N: Sorry I can't write sex scenes it's too weird for me so if your that upset go write an NC-17 thing or something.  I hate writing cheesy 'I love you' speeches they suck!  So sorry about the romantic lack I decided to make it semi-funny.  Next chapters coming up soon!_


	12. Jealousy

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 12: Jealousy**

_By: WoopWoop10_

That Monday it was back to school as usual.  Nobody was shocked or surprised to see Guy and Connie walking arm around arm down the hallway again except for Nikki.  "I'll see you later," Guy said kissing Connie goodbye as he walked to his next class.

"Later," she smiled walking into her class.

Guy walked down the hall as a hand tapped him on the back.  He flipped around, "Yeah?" he asked turning to Nikki, "oh, um, hi."

"Hey, we barely got to talk the other night and I was hoping we could together sometime, if that's okay with you." She asked not seeing the scene Guy and Connie had just made.

"I'm really, really sorry but I'm kind of seeing somebody right now," Guy said brushing his hair out of his face.

Nikki stared at him strangely, either this guy was a man slut or he really didn't want anything to do with her.  "Look, I understand if you don't like me, but seriously just tell me if you want nothing to do with me."

"No, it's not like that," Guy said feeling awful.  He hated it when people hated him.  "I like you but not in a sexual I wanna date you kind of way, it's more like hang out be my friend kind of way."

"Well you seem to date lots of people why can't I just be one of them," Nikki asked still rather disappointed.

            "You do realize I've only been with one girl my whole life?" he snickered a bit.

She starred at him strangely, "you mean that girl you were fighting with at the party on Saturday?"

"Yeah, we have a love hate relationship; we've been dating off and on since fifth grade."

"Oh," Nikki sighed, "I guess I should go then." She said as she walked away.

That night Guy sat on his bed talking to Connie on the phone, "so do you wanna do something this weekend?" he asked her looking at her through his window.

"Sure," Connie shrugged.

"How about Friday?"

"I'm going to the movies with Kenny."

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"Kenny's my friend what's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing I guess it's just that seems a little weird."

"How is that weird?" she asked giving him a strange look through her window.

"Well that's like going on a date with your close male friend while your boyfriend gets jealous images in his head driving him to the point of insanity."

"I'm sure that's what will happen," Connie said sarcastically.

"Well it better cuz I would hate for it to actually happen," Guy insisted.

"Oh, yes Guy I love Ken, I want to marry him, in fact instead of going to the movies we're secretly going to drive off to Vegas and secretly get married.  Charlie is going to be our best man and musical entertainment by singing 'I Just (Died in Your Arms Tonight)' by the Cutting Crew, Julie is going to be our maid of honor and we bribed Portman into being the flower girl, I can't believe you figured me out!" Connie said in a sarcastic tone again.

"See now that, that just wasn't funny."

"C'mon Guy lighten up, stop being so paranoid." She tried to reason.

"I'm sorry if I'm a controlling bastard."

"Well your parents were married when they had you so seriously your not."  She laughed.  "Anyway on to more important things, who were you talking to today," Connie asked in a more serious tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl, who was she you were talking to her at that party and somebody told me that you were talking to her again."

"Who's being paranoid now?"  Guy asked turning the tables.

"Well come to think of it you were talking to her that first time we broke up too.  Who is she Guy?  And what the hell is going on between you too?  Because I'd be pissed if I found out that you were the one who was cheating."

"She's just a friend; I don't have any feelings for her."

"Somehow I don't believe you Guy, why won't you even tell me her name?" Connie asked raising her voice.

"Her name's Nikki!" he said his voice raising as well, "why the fuck do you care so bad?"

"Because I'm a paranoid controlling bitch," Connie yelled into the phone.

"Why won't you just trust me?"  
            "Why won't you trust me Mister Can't let his girlfriend hang out with her friend?"

"Oh you are such a hypocrite!  Why don't you just go, go on a real date with your good friend Kenny Wu, I'm sure you two will be happy together and enjoy your two lines from 'I Just (Died in Your Arms Tonight)' sung by Charlie cuz that's all he knows!" Guy screamed at her his stomach twisting in different directions like it had been placed into a meat grinder and placed on high.

"Yeah well why don't you just go with your little bitchy 'girlfriend' Nikki, I'm sure you'll be happy together."  She cried back her voice filled with anger but her eyes welling up with tears.

"Have a happy life because we are over for good, I never want to talk to you again," Guy said slamming the phone on the hook as he pulled down his shades and rolled over on his bed fighting the tears coming to his eyes.  He rubbed his eyes a bit as he reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi," he sighed, "um I'm sorry about today, really I've just been being really mean and stupid."

"It's okay," she replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Luis's party with me Friday night."

"I'd love too."

"Okay, good, see you at school."

"Yeah see you too," Nikki said as she hung up her phone and smiled.

Guy fell back into his bed, it seemed like he and Connie were over for good this time.  But he wasn't sure if he was ready to let go.


	13. Another Act of Stupid Dwayne

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 13: Another Act of Stupid Dwayne**

_By: WoopWoop10_

_A/N: Okay, things get a little more serious in this chapter only because I hate Dwayne and I don't care if he does anything stupid so I'll make everyone hate him.  Sorry to all Dwayne enthusiasts once again…I could do one of those Kevin Smith Dogma type of disclaimers because I do think Dwayne is as stupid or maybe stupider then the duck billed platypus._

It was getting close to the end of senior year, Guy and Connie were still broken up and it seemed like for good this time around.  Luis Mendoza was having a party at his house that night for most of the senior class.  Most of the ducks wound up showing up and stopped to talk in the corner.  "Hey guys only 1 month of high school to go and then we are out of this place," Averman said a little cheery.

"Yeah, but we may wind up never seeing each other again," Connie added.

"Don't worry with Charlie on our team we'll be having reunions every weekend," Julie teased.

"I'm not that bad," Charlie insisted.

"This from the guy who had his jersey framed," Jesse joked.  "Where's Guy?"  He asked looking around the room.

Connie looked away; she didn't want to think about Guy or whoever he was with right now.  Sure they broke up, they had to move on but she missed him and she wished that he missed her.  They had been through so much together, through things you didn't experience until you were older and now she was sitting there thinking if she would ever be friends with him again.

"I'm not sure," Charlie said shaking his head in Guy's direction.  Guy was dancing with Nikki the girl who posed so many problems in Guy and Connie's relationship.

"What are you talking 'bout Charlie," Dwayne said in his squeaky Texas drawl, "Guy's right there." He pointed him out.

"Shut up cow boy," Jesse said.

Connie looked up towards him seeing him with her she looked away.  She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she ran over to the bathroom.  "Do you wanna field this one Julie?" Charlie asked as his eyes followed Connie out of the room.

"I'm on it," Julie said following her.

"What'd I do?" Dwayne asked.

On the other side of the room Guy danced with Nikki to a rather slow song.  He hadn't seen Connie cry or leave he was just in the moment of the music.  "Do you wanna get out of here?" Nikki asked resting her head on Guy's shoulder.

"Why not?  It's getting kind of boring here," Guy replied.

"I'll go get my coat and we can go back to my place," she smiled as she walked away.

Guy walked over to Charlie and Jesse who had managed to get rid of Dwayne when he discovered how good the punch was.  "What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I'm gonna take off," Guy said taking his coat which was on the couch by them.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked.

"To Nikki's, where is everybody?"

"Luis is over there entertaining guests, Dwayne's by the punch bowl, Fulton and Dean are dancing, I don't know where Kenny is, and Julie and Connie are in the bathroom," Charlie said looking around the room.

"I guess it's a girl thing," Guy shrugged as he walked away.

"C'mon let's go get Dwayne away from the punch," Charlie said as he and Jesse walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," Dwayne said a little stumbly, "you should try the punch, this stuff is better then a fresh glass of pigs in a blanket!"

"What?" Charlie and Jesse questioned, sure Dwayne never made sense but this was less sense then usual.  They took a bit of the punch. 

"Oh my God, this is totally spiked," Charlie said after his first sip.

Dwayne looked into the bowl, "don't be silly boys; there aren't any spikes in here!"

Jesse and Charlie rolled their eyes as they dragged Dwayne from the punch and back to where they were originally standing.  Just then Julie and Connie came back from the bathroom.  "Hey, I'm gonna take off," Connie said still wiping her eyes a bit.

"Feel better Connie," Charlie said giving her a hug good bye.

Connie walked out of the house and onto her way home.  It was dark and quiet the street lamps fairly dim making it hard to see.  She was a little scarred having to walk through part of the city in the middle of the night but she was managing thus far.  But as she walked through the dark alley way she could feel her heart beating through her chest.  "Connie?" she heard behind her she jumped as she turned around, "Connie it's me," Dwayne said. 

"Oh my God Dwayne you scared me," She said out of breath.

"Connie I wanted to talk to you," he began.

"Dwayne are you drunk?" she asked as he stumbled over to her.

"Connie I want to be with you cuz I love you and you never seemed to care but now, you see this is my chance cuz Guy's with that girl and you don't need him any more."

"Dwayne please, don't do this to yourself."

"Connie what's wrong?" Dwayne asked getting closer and closer.

"Dwayne leave me alone," she said backing away.  He grabbed her arm, "Dwayne don't touch me." She warned.

"Don't worry Connie I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to be with me," he pulled her towards him as he began to kiss her.

"Get off of me," Connie struggled as she tried to push him away.

"Don't fight it Connie."

"Stop it, please, just stop it," she cried, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Dwayne get away from her," she heard somebody say.  He pulled Dwayne away as he pushed him to the ground, "go home Dwayne!"  He screamed to him as Dwayne ran off.  "Oh my God Connie are you okay?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

She sniffled, "No," she cried.  "Thank you Charlie thank you so much," she said burying her face into his chest.  "I want Guy, where's Guy?"

"I don't know," he lied, "let me take you home."

"What are you doing here Charlie?" she finally asked.

"Dwayne was drunk so I wanted to make sure he got home.  Now let me take you home."

"No, I don't want my parents to know, I don't want them to see me like this."

"Alright, I'm gonna take you over to Guy's house, his parents are never home."  Charlie said walking her home.

When they finally got to Guy's house Connie was still crying and freaked out.  She walked up to Guy's room and changed into some of his clothes as Charlie called Nikki's house downstairs.

"Hello?" Nikki answered.

"Hey, this is Charlie; I need to talk to Guy."

"Okay," she said kind of weirded out as she handed the phone to Guy, "it's Charlie."

"Yeah?" Guy asked into the phone.

"I need you to come back to your house."

"Why?"

"Cuz Dwayne tried to rape Connie and I took her here.  She keeps on saying that she wants you."

"I'll be there in a second," Guy said worry coming into his voice. He hung up the phone, "I'm sorry I have to go," he said rushing out of the door and back to his house.  

Guy got home rather quickly as he swung open the door.  "Where is she?" he asked Charlie.

"Upstairs, in your room," he replied.

"Thanks," Guy said walking to the stairs, "for everything."

"It's okay, Connie's like my sister, I wouldn't let anything happen to her," he said walking towards the door. 

Guy walked up the stairs and into his room quietly, he could hear her sniffles under the blanket as she continued to sob.  "Connie?" he asked quietly, "Connie don't worry it's me." He said sitting down on the bed rubbing the lump under the covers.

She leaned forward coming out from her hiding place as she wiped her eyes, "oh my God Guy I was so scared," she cried her tears falling more constant.

He pulled her into a hug, "don't worry, everything's fine now I won't let him hurt you."

She cried into his chest his comfort bringing her strength, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I just don't understand why he would do this, I mean I know he was infatuated with you and all, I just never thought in a million years that he would act on it, he seemed like such a nice guy."

"He was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing."

"Cowboy got drunk?  What he drink some bad cow milk or something."

"No, the punch it was spiked."

"Well don't worry now, your safe," Guy said running his fingers through her hair.

"I just feel so dirty."

"Well you can go take a shower or something and if you want you can stay here tonight I'll just sleep on the couch or something."

"Can you just stay here with me; I don't want to be alone."  Guy sighed as he kicked off his shoes and threw a pillow on the floor.  "You can stay up here." She said sliding to the edge of the bed to give him room.  He slid into his bed and put his arm around her waist to let her know that he hadn't left.

"Connie?" he whispered, "Why did you ask for me?"

"Cuz, when you told me you loved me you said that you would always be there for me even if we broke up and I trusted you."

"Well you can trust Charlie; he's like your older brother."

She shook her head, "Charlie's different."

Guy shrugged, "good night."

"Thank you," she said as she fell asleep, knowing that she was safe in Guy's arms.

The first rays of light crept through the blinds illuminating the room.  Connie opened her eyes looking around forgetting where she was until she saw Guy lying beside her.  It hadn't been some horrible nightmare turned good it was reality.  Dwayne had tried to rape her and Guy comforted her like he always had taking away her fear and pain.  She ruffled her fingers through his hair as he woke up.  "What?" he groaned in a don't wake me up tone.

"Will you be my boyfriend again?" She asked rather quietly.

Guy opened his eyes, "Just so we can go through another heart ache in four weeks when we break up again?"

"No so we can be happy again."

"Connie we're leaving for college in like 3 months, and they are in separate parts of the country.  A long distance relationship wouldn't work out between me and you."

"But I want to be with you."

"Connie, I love you, I love you so much you wouldn't believe it, but I hate to hurt you, and every time we break up it hurts me more and more to see you upset.  Getting back together would just be a mistake." He said getting up and walking out of the room.  "You should probably go home, your parents are probably worried about you," he said on his way down the stairs.

She sighed slipping on her shoes as Guy ran back into the room he grabbed her face kissing her intensely as he pulled away he managed to say, "3 months is a long time, I think we can handle it."  She smiled kissing him again enjoying the fact that she had her protection and her love again.


	14. Graduation

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 14: Graduation**

_By: WoopWoop10_

_A/N: I can sense this story is coming to an end soon by there are still at least 2 chapters left after this one…it's been fun._

            Graduation had finally come and it was hard for everybody to say good bye, especially Guy and Connie.  It was time for Guy to leave for his college during the middle of the summer, Connie had come to say goodbye as they stood in the airport terminal.  "So this is it, huh?" He said holding her hands in his, his forehead resting against hers.

            "Yeah," she sighed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

            "So who should we say dumped who this time?" he joked.

            "I'll dump you in my side and you dumped me on your side, but you can have me dump you if you want girl's sympathy," she joked back.

            He sighed taking a long pause, "I don't want any other girl's sympathy.  Do we have to break up?"

            She nodded a tear falling from her cheek, "it's only because if we stayed together through college we would only wind up hurting each other in the long run."

            "I love you," he whispered fighting back his own tears.

            "I love you too," she cried as he pulled her into a romantic kiss.

            "Flight 25 A for American Airlines, the gate is now boarding," the loudspeaker announced.        

            He pulled away kissing her on the forehead.  "That's me," he sighed, "I'll call you maybe we can get together sometime." He said picking up his bag.  He kissed her one last time.

            "Goodbye," she fought out wiping the tears away as they were replaced by new ones immediately.

            Her eyes followed his tall figure as he walked through the gate, he turned to see her one last time as he waved goodbye from the doorway mouthing the words, 'I love you,' she smiled as she blew him a kiss.  Guy turned and walked down the hall. 

            It was over, all of it, their childhood romance, their high school love everything was gone.  There wasn't making up in three days it was see you ever few months.  The love Guy and Connie had shared was now over or at least postponed for the next 4 years.

            The first few months were the hardest, Guy would call Connie everyday and his roommates would taunt and torment him through it.  He didn't want to move on but as the first year ended he had.  Guy and Connie's flame was dying down and they were able to live with out each other. 

            After college ended Connie got an invitation, Julie was getting married to her college sweat heart.  It had been years since she had seen the ducks and she had no idea of what to expect.

_A/N: Sorry for the worlds shortest chapter but the next one is going to be a good one.  This one kinda sucked.  Pleas read the next one __L!!!_


End file.
